madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)
:For the The Penguins of Madagascar episode, see King Me (The Penguins of Madagascar episode). }} Uncle King Julien abdicates the throne, handing off his crown to Prince Julien. Let the reign of King Julien the Thirteenth begin! Plot Prince Julien XIII dreams about being the most awesome lemur king of all time, where the lemur kingdom wildly parties, before being interrupted by a foosa attack, which he repels with martial arts and the power of music. However, he is rudely awoken by his buddy Maurice, who stirs him up by yelling that there's a dance party by the baobab tree. Maurice guesses that Julien had the same dream and assures the prince that someday his dream would come true. However, Julien said that the only way that will happen is prying the crown from his uncle's cold dead head. As it turns out, with the foosa having ate half the kingdom in the past year, Uncle King Julien uses fear of the foosa to keep the kingdom silent, which Julien finds intolerable. After Masikura prophesied that the one who wears the crown shall be eaten by the foosa, Uncle King Julien gave his crown to the then Prince Julien the Thirteenth. Excited, King Julien held a coronation party in his kingdom before they were attacked by the foosa as they took the whole kingdom away with them except for Maurice, Uncle King Julien's captain Clover and King Julien. King Julien bravely fights off the foosa, after thinking that there must be a reason that the gods had chosen him, and maybe the reason is to get eaten while saving his people. With the help of Maurice, King Julien went off to the Cove of Wonders after being told by Masikura that he will find his right weapon there and will know that it is the right one. After getting distracted by a boombox he found, Maurice suggested King Julien to find something else with more firepower and less ultra-bass. And in the end, he found a paddle ball and proved to Maurice that it is his weapon when Maurice cannot touch King Julien at all. And so with the weapon, King Julien marched off to the foosa territory and fought the foosa with his new weapon. But turns out, the weapon was not as useful as it is when he fought Maurice back at the Cove of Wonders, as the Foosa broke the paddle ball. Finally, Maurice realised that King Julien's secret weapon is the first thing he found, the boombox. He left the scene for a while and returned with the boombox as King Julien saved his people while dancing and defeating the foosa, as the boombox's loud ultra-bass caused a pile of rock to slowly fall onto the foosas, until the boombox suddenly exploded and stopped working, as the rock didn't manage to even fall, and one of the foosa bit King Julien. His loud royal scream of pain caused one tiny pebble to break as the bunch of rocks fell onto the foosa territory, leaving the lemurs safe from the foosas for the moment. To celebrate the victory, King Julien held a party in the middle of the night with the fixed boombox which's speakers are now taped. After King Julien saw Clover's bravery as she tried to fight off the foosas when the foosas came to their kingdom before, and also even volunteered to follow King Julien to the foosa territory before losing consciousness once more, he promoted Clover to Commander of the Ringtail Guard, much to her joy. The story ends with a scene of Uncle King Julien sitting on a tree branch while drinking, wondering if King Julien is dead yet and starting to seek revenge on him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Maurice Category:Episodes focusing on Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes